1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to mounting devices of the nature used to support vibrating bodies, and more specifically to a mounting device which utilizes an electrorheopectic fluid (ERF).
2. Description of the Prior Art
JP-A-60-104828 describes an example of damping type unit which takes the form of a hollow elastomeric bush member filled with an electrorheological or electrorheopectic fluid (viz., an ERF as it will simply be referred to hereinafter) and which is further provided with an electrically controlled orifice unit which divides the device into a working chamber and an expansion chamber. With this device, when the bush is compressed, fluid is displaced from the working chamber into the auxiliary one (defined between the orifice unit and a relative flexible diaphragm) and vice versa. By applying a high voltage across the electrodes of the orifice, the viscosity of the ERF can be induced to undergo a remarkable increase and the fluid in the orifice passage induced to assume to an almost solid state. Under these conditions the orifice is either effectively blocked or the restrictive properties thereof remarkably increased.
However, this arrangement has suffered from the drawback that it tends be bulky and therefore difficult to use an engine mount.